


Приметы времени Джина Хавока

by Lindwurm



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>результаты штудирования матчасти</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приметы времени Джина Хавока

**1\. Свежая газета**   
  


Запах типографской краски – вот первое, что чувствовал лейтенант Джин Хавок, заходя по утрам в штаб. До его родного города "Централ Таймс" доходила обычно лишь к вечеру, ее разбирали на станции и зачитывали вслух в кругу семьи, под лампой с зеленым абажуром. Отец считал своим долгом прокомментировать каждую статью, особенно – о политике, и порой это превращалось в громкий спор с дядей, тянувшийся до полуночи. Газета – это событие. Это большой мир. Это что-то далекое, не относящееся к реальной жизни.  
Джин Хавок не любил читать газеты. Его клонило в сон от сухого языка политических хроникеров, он тонул в море непонятных терминов статей об экономике, а колонка светских новостей наводила на него тоску. Конечно, сам он туда никогда не попадет, так чего травить душу?  
Не то чтобы Хавок жаждал славы…  
Свежий номер "Централ Таймс" обычно приносила в штаб Хоукай – кроме тех дней, когда у нее был выходной. Тогда газету покупал Фарман и прочитывал по дороге. Хоукай, кстати, все равно появлялась на службе, но позже, позволяя себе пару дополнительных часов сна.  
Газета ложилась на стол полковника… и лежала там от десяти минут до двух часов, прежде чем Мустанг лениво разворачивал ее и начинал читать. Хавок был больше чем уверен, что полковник делал это по большей части через силу, а еще, может, ради того, чтобы оттянуть минуту, когда придется взяться за очередную порцию бумажной работы. Тем не менее, каждое утро полковника Мустанга начиналось со свежего номера "Централ Таймс", и офис пах типографской краской. Это густой, свежий, очень реальный запах. Потом к нему добавлялся аромат сэндвичей Бреды (и у Хавока урчало в животе), горячий пар чая Хоукай (имбирь и мята), едва уловимый оттенок машинного масла, который приносил с собой Фьюри, и, наконец, сигаретный дым самого Хавока. Это уже разгар дня. Газета смята и лежит в мусорном ведре, иногда листы ее искромсаны ножницами. Вырезки Мустанг прятал в свой стол. Иногда через пару-тройку дней после этого их группа получала очередное задание. Иногда задание следовало просто так. Хавок отчаялся уловить закономерность; возможно, ее и не было вовсе. Но когда отчаянно скучаешь в штабе, волей-неволей придумываешь себе странные занятия.  
Однажды Хавок не выдержал и купил себе новый "Таймс" по пути на службу. Он шел, вдыхая запах свежей типографской краски, и каким-то образом чувствовал себя более настоящим, больше при деле. Усевшись за свой стол и машинально придвинув к себе пепельницу, он положил газету перед собой и начал просматривать передовицу. Речь в ней шла о проекте финансирования нового вида вооружений: выдержки из речи фюрера, формирование бюджета, комментарии разработчиков и осторожные предположения сомневающихся в успехе оппозиционеров, немедленно опровергаемые автором статьи. Хавок почесал в затылке: невозможно понять, о каком именно новшестве идет речь. Хотя, это наверняка военная тайна… а к чему тогда весь сыр-бор?  
Дальше – больше: внешняя политика, экономика и социальные меры крупных фабрикантов. Хавок зевал, продираясь сквозь дифирамбы фюреру и бессмысленные для него цифры и проценты. Наконец, он сложил газету и порылся в карманах в поисках зажигалки, надеясь, что сигарета поможет ему бороться со сном. Что ж, по крайней мере, один час он убил. Но неизвестно еще, что хуже – просто скучать или бороться со скукой подобным образом.  
Какую пользу может принести полковнику знание о том, на сколько процентов сократилась добыча угля в богом забытом городишке? Или о том, что именно сказал министр путей сообщения о проекте восстановления Восточной железной дороги?  
Хавок оперся локтями на стол, рассеянно уставившись на дальний книжный шкаф. Разумеется, во всем этом был смысл, не мог не быть. Проведя шесть лет под начальством Мустанга, Хавок давно уяснил одну важную вещь: если тот что-то делает, он делает это не просто так. Цель, всегда есть цель. Близкая или далекая, легкая или трудная, но она есть, пусть Хавоку не всегда дано ее разглядеть. Зато он мог идти следом.  
Подобное положение дел, в общем, устраивало лейтенанта Джина Хавока. Но в этот раз любопытство пересилило. Он еще раз посмотрел на газету и попытался угадать, что в ней могло бы заинтересовать Мустанга.  
Наверное, у него был чересчур странный вид, потому что он поймал на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Хоукай, а через несколько минут старший лейтенант подошла к нему и поинтересовалась его самочувствием.  
\- Отлично! – ухмыльнулся Хавок.  
\- Замечательно, - откликнулась Риза. – Тогда не будешь ли ты столь любезен взяться, наконец, за дело?  
Хавок проникся. Невозможно было не проникнуться, это ясно каждому, кто хоть сколько-нибудь знал Ризу Хоукай.  
Поэтому Хавок не вспоминал о газете до самого вечера. А вспомнив, забрал с собой – и лениво выбросил в урну по дороге домой. Скукотища…  
На следующее утро, однако, на столе перед ним опять лежал свежий номер "Централ Таймс", а сам Хавок, ожесточенно жуя незажженную сигарету, вглядывался в черные строчки, пахнущие типографской краской – духом свободы и большой политики.  
\- Не штаб, а изба-читальня, - заметил Бреда, усаживаясь напротив. – Полковник читает, старший лейтенант читает, Фарман читает… Что-нибудь интересное хоть пишут?  
\- Не-а, - вяло отмахнулся Хавок. Ну в самом деле, разве можно было счесть интересным краткое сообщение о том, что пожар в Вест-Сити уничтожил два жилых дома и здание пожарной охраны? Смех, да и только. А остальное – цифры, цифры, еще раз цифры и хитросплетения политики.  
Так продолжалось еще с неделю, и наконец Хавок потерял терпение.  
\- Ну и что это может значить?! – в отчаянии воскликнул он, корпя над статьей о грядущем повышении таможенных сборов на товары, импортируемые из Аэруго.  
Рука в белой перчатке отобрала у него сигарету и аккуратно затушила в пепельнице. Хавок вздрогнул и обернулся.  
\- Для тебя, лейтенант, - ничего хорошего, - сказал полковник Мустанг. Как он смог незаметно подойти к нему сзади, для Хавока осталось загадкой.  
\- Почему, полковник?  
Мустанг оперся левой рукой о стол, заглядывая через плечо Хавока в газету, выбил по столу дробь, пробормотал что-то вроде "я так и думал", а затем его правая рука легла Хавоку на грудь. Хавок вытаращил глаза и обратился в соляной столп.  
\- Дело в том, друг мой Джин, - сказал Мустанг, вытаскивая пачку сигарет из нагрудного кармана Хавока, - что твои любимые сигареты производятся в…  
\- … в Аэруго? - предположил Хавок, вновь обретя дар речи и сложив два и два.  
\- Именно.  
Мустанг положил пачку на газету тыльной стороной вверх, на мгновение легко опустил руку на плечо Хавока и вернулся обратно на свое рабочее место. Хавок ожесточенно поскреб в затылке, уставившись на картонку. В самом деле, "произведено в Аэруго". И как он раньше не замечал?  
Потом Хавок сложил два и два еще раз. Если пошлины на ввоз товаров растут, то это означает грядущее подорожание этих самых товаров, так ведь? И тут же он сообразил еще кое-что: наверняка все бросятся делать запасы на черный день. А он – на службе до вечера. Не видать ему любимой марки, как своих ушей, разве что прочие любители выкурить пару-тройку "Кайндл" не читают газеты.  
Хавок затосковал. Мустанг ухмыльнулся ему со своего места, разворачивая собственный номер "Централ Таймс". Да, да, Хавок знает, что полковнику не нравится дым его сигарет… и да, он почти уверен, что Мустанг специально испортил ему настроение.  
А знает ли полковник, что его пальцы пахнут типографской краской?  
В этом лейтенант Джин Хавок уверен не был.

  
  
  
**2\. Автомобиль**   
  


Использовать служебный автомобиль по непрямому назначению лейтенант Джин Хавок хотел с первого же дня службы. Когда Мустанг, тогда еще подполковник, назначил его своим шофером, это желание только окрепло, но так и оставалось неосуществленным. Увы, невезение Хавока в личной жизни уже перестало быть даже несмешным анекдотом.  
А ведь как могло бы быть здорово – эти широкие сиденья, кожаная обивка, негромкое тарахтение мотора, теплый летний вечер за чистейшими стеклами… милая девушка с букетом цветов в руках, и Хавок везет ее, ну например, кататься по загородным аллеям. Или любоваться звездным небом в один из городских парков. А потом, по дороге к ее дому, они сворачивают в какой-нибудь темный переулок, Хавок пересаживается к ней на заднее сиденье, девушка мило краснеет, и…  
\- Лейтенант, я, вообще-то, собирался в министерство.  
\- А?.. Ох, черт! Прошу прощения, - Хавок подал машину назад и припарковался у обочины. Разумеется, на заднем сиденье не было никакой девушки, а был там исключительно полковник Мустанг, которого Хавок чуть было не провез мимо места назначения.  
Мустанг сухо поблагодарил Хавока, открывшего ему дверь, и удалился. Хавок присел на капот машины, вздохнул и потянул из кармана сигареты. Сегодня у него все не ладилось. Он не успел позавтракать, потому что проспал, и теперь наверняка полковник со своими бумагами задержится в министерстве надолго – как раз настолько, чтобы терзаемый голодом лейтенант проклял все на свете, но еще не решился отойти от вверенного ему имущества. От автомобиля, то есть.  
Хавок огляделся кругом – нет ли поблизости торговцев-лоточников, но залитая солнцем площадь была почти пуста. Напротив здания министерства юстиции высится Торговый университет. Середина дня – занятия наверняка в самом разгаре, снаружи не видно ни профессоров, ни студентов. Хавок вспомнил собственную учебу в Военной Академии и ностальгически вздохнул.  
Прошло около получаса, Мустанга до сих пор не было видно, и лейтенант загрустил окончательно. Хуже того, у него кончались сигареты. "Да что ж за день сегодня такой", - вздохнул Хавок.  
\- Прошу прощения, - окликнул его нежный голосок, Хавок обернулся… и пропал.  
Состояние это, впрочем, было привычным, ибо случалось регулярно.  
Невысокая девушка в зеленом пальто застенчиво улыбалась ему. Пышная шапка каштановых кудрей, большие серые глаза, легкий платок на шее, толстая книга в руках, изящные туфельки на стройных ножках – Хавок не упустил ничего. Хотя, на его взгляд, ее помада могла бы быть не столь вызывающего цвета, но это не имело большого значения. Главное было то, что она смотрела именно на него, улыбалась ему. Хавок улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Чем могу помочь? – учтиво спросил он. Девушка зарумянилась.  
\- Вы случайно не знаете, как пройти к Речному парку?  
Хавок случайно знал. Это было на другом конце города. Вот он, шанс!..  
\- Секундочку, - сказал он и полез в машину за картой.  
Девушку звали Рита. Она разглядывала карту, а Хавок – ее. У Риты была очаровательная привычка при раздумьях прикусывать нижнюю губку. Ее смех был волшебным, от нее нежно пахло весенней зеленью, и она совершенно точно никуда не торопилась.  
Единственное, что смущало Хавока – он был на службе, а полковник Мустанг все никак не возвращался… хотя пусть он мхом обрастет в этом своем министерстве, тогда, может, у Хавока с Ритой что-нибудь и получится.  
Она даже попросила у него сигаретку, вместо того, чтобы поморщиться от запаха дыма.  
Волшебно, чудесно, изумительно!..  
Ну и, как следовало ожидать, именно в эту самую минуту из дверей министерства вышел полковник. Хавок успел проклясть все на свете, себя в первую очередь, Мустанга во вторую и свое невезение – в третью, еще до того, как Рита повернулась на звук шагов и увидела его непосредственного начальника.  
\- Добрый день, мисс, - сказал Мустанг рассеянно. Хавок готов был придушить его на месте, потому что от одного звука его голоса Рита затрепетала и опустила ресницы.  
\- Я всего лишь спрашивала, как дойти до Речного парка, сэр, - пролепетала она. Румянец на ее щеках зарделся еще ярче.  
Хавок заскрежетал зубами.  
Мустанг удивленно взглянул на него.  
\- Джин, ты, должно быть, проголодался? Погуляй пока часок, я подвезу мисс…  
\- Меня зовут Рита…  
\- …мисс Риту до парка. Заодно завезу бумаги в мэрию. Дайте-ка карту… да, это как раз по пути. Я вернусь сюда же, и попрошу не опаздывать.  
Хавок последовательно подавил желание порвать упомянутую карту в клочки, порвать в клочки самого полковника, наконец, вытащить табельное оружие и застрелиться. От позора. Вместо этого он буркнул "Так точно", развернулся и отправился искать ближайший бар. Не напиться, так хоть душу отвести в душном полумраке.  
За его спиной Рита и Мустанг соревновались в любезности: "прошу-вас", "ах-не-могу-позволить-себе-утруждать-вас" и "нет-нет-для-меня-это-истинное-удовольствие".  
Возможно, идея с табельным оружием все же заслуживала более внимательного рассмотрения…

Хавок был пунктуален, но когда он вернулся к зданию министерства юстиции, автомобиль Мустанга уже стоял там. Сам полковник вертел в руках собственные часы, облокотившись на открытую дверцу машины. Крышка часов открывалась и закрывалась с негромким щелчком.  
\- Пообедал? – дружелюбно осведомился он у Хавока. Настроение у Мустанга явно улучшилось. Сам же лейтенант был мрачнее тучи.  
Оно, впрочем, и неудивительно.  
\- Да, спасибо.  
Хавок демонстративно оглядел машину. Как-никак, за нее ответственен в первую очередь он, как шофер, а вовсе не Мустанг. Однако все было в порядке: ни проколотых шин, ни царапин на покраске, ни разбитых стекол… а это что?  
Хавок подошел к задней дверце и недоуменно поскреб ногтем окно. Пять цифр, написанных явно в спешке, в нижнем углу стекла. Номер телефона.  
\- Что… - начал было Хавок, но тут же понял, посмотрев на испачканный красным палец. Он не успел даже как следует возмутиться – отвлекся на тихое "черт!" со стороны полковника.  
Мустанг, повернув к себе боковое зеркало автомобиля, торопливо стирал носовым платком вызывающие следы помады с шеи, как раз над воротником рубашки.  
\- Полковник, что-то мне нездоровится. К врачу бы… - выдавил из себя Хавок. Чувствовал он себя так, будто по голове огрели чем-то тяжелым.  
\- Что, прямо сию минуту? – хмыкнул Мустанг. Он сложил было платок, но потом передумал, шагнул к Хавоку и одним движением стер цифры со стекла. – Может быть, все-таки довезешь меня обратно в штаб?  
\- Так точно, сэр, - проскрежетал Хавок.  
В автомобиле отчетливо пахло весенней зеленью… и не только.  
По крайней мере, у Мустанга хватило совести опустить стекла, и они ехали в буквальном смысле с ветерком.  
Возможно, думал Хавок, больничный придется брать по причине не разбитого в очередной раз сердца, а банального насморка. Право же, судьба была явно не на стороне лейтенанта Джина Хавока.

  
  
  
**3\. Радиоприемник**   
  


Этот вальс был хитом сезона, и его крутили по двадцать раз на дню. Все бы ничего, кабы не неожиданно хорошая слышимость в многоквартирном доме, да не соседи – пожилая супружеская пара, имевшая единственное развлечение в виде своего радиоприемника.  
К концу третьего дня Хавок твердо знал наизусть и слова, и мелодию – до последней ноты.

Над рекою музыка играет,  
Счастлив я, что вновь увидел вас,  
Разрешите руку, дорогая, -  
Мы вдвоем станцуем этот вальс…

В первый-то день своей депрессии он попросту валялся в обнимку с подушкой, и никаких вальсов не слышал. Жизнь была ужасна и невыносима.  
К середине второго дня она стала еще ужаснее.  
Тихонько пострадать в свое удовольствие, как он всегда делал, у Хавока не получилось. Из-за стенки звучал треклятый вальс; после пятого повтора лейтенант уже мог успешно подпевать, если бы у него было желание. Однако хотелось ему только заткнуть чертово радио и погрузиться в свои невеселые думы.  
На кухне почему-то было слышно еще лучше. Хавок сообразил, что это играет радиоприемник через улицу, из бакалейной лавки. Он захлопнул окно, прищемив развевавшуюся на ветру занавеску и потом долго отцеплял ее от оконной петли. Затем Хавок осушил полграфина воды, закусил бутербродом и вернулся в комнату – страдать дальше.  
Новостная передача как раз закончилась, и началась музыкальная пауза – вновь понеслись знакомые аккорды. Хавок чертыхнулся, бросился на постель и накрыл голову подушкой. Через полминуты он с возмущением обнаружил, что все равно невольно продолжает прислушиваться к радио за стеной.

Над рекою музыка играет,  
Счастлив я, что вновь увидел вас…

На редкость идиотские слова. И музыка ужасная, в ушах так и вязнет. Хавок перевернулся на другой бок и попытался сосредоточиться на своей несчастной судьбе и на том, что девушки его категорически не любят. То есть любят, но недолго – как раз до появления на горизонте полковника Мустанга. Учитывая то, что Хавок был его подчиненным, Мустанг постоянно маячил где-то поблизости. Что сводило шансы лейтенанта на успешную личную жизнь практически на нет.

Я вчера с майором танцевала,  
От меня не отрывал он взор.  
Я ему все вальсы обещала,  
Но майора нету до сих пор…

Хавок схватился за голову. Вот, даже в песне майору обломилось, а лейтенанту – шиш. Всего-то полосочки на погонах другие, а какой результат! Этот мир несправедлив!  
Сказать по правде, в песне не было ни слова про какого-либо лейтенанта, но, по мнению Хавока, это не могло служить оправданием вселенской несправедливости.  
Осточертевшая музыка плыла по комнате, удивительным образом не превращаясь в фоновый шум, а продолжая назойливо требовать внимания.

Вы забыть сумели очень скоро,  
Не заметив, мимо вы прошли.  
Неужель вчерашнего майора  
В пиджаке узнать вы не могли?..

Книжка, наугад снятая с полки, - это оказался какой-то любовный роман, - порадовала тоскливыми размышлениями героини об ушедшем на войну возлюбленном. Возлюбленный был в генеральском чине. Героиня намеревалась ждать его долго и упорно, игнорируя многочисленных поклонников.  
Хавок захлопнул книгу и поставил ее на место. Кошмар, настоящий кошмар.  
Затем к нему пришла гениальная идея – настроить собственный приемник на другую волну, и погромче – пусть соседи тоже слышат. Затея, однако, не увенчалась успехом: то ли радиоприемник не хотел ловить другую станцию, то ли – что вероятнее – такова была удача Хавока, но сколько он не крутил ручку настройки, из радио неслись только ужасающие хрипы. Они бы, конечно, заглушили дурацкий вальс, но тогда весь дом сбежался бы поглядеть, кто тот несчастный, которого никак не могут придушить.  
\- …мы опять станцуем этот вальс, - машинально пробормотал Хавок и злобно выплюнул незажженную сигарету, промахнувшись мимо пепельницы.  
Положение потихоньку становилось невыносимым.  
К счастью, через два часа Хавок докурил последнюю сигарету из пачки и прямо-таки вылетел из дома за куревом. Больничный больничным, но слушать дальше эту музыку не было никакой возможности.  
Долгая прогулка – Хавок специально сделал крюк через парк и три соседних квартала, - пошла лейтенанту на пользу. Назойливый мотив по-прежнему крутился в голове, но уже не так громко и отчетливо. Его вполне можно было игнорировать, если думать о чем-либо другом.  
Впрочем, думать о своей неудавшейся личной жизни измученный Хавок был уже не в состоянии.  
И вообще уже наступил вечер и соседи легли спать. Придя домой, Хавок обнаружил там вожделенную тишину и со стоном блаженства рухнул на кровать. Теперь можно было и попереживать в свое удовольствие…  
Вместо этого Хавок заснул и видел во сне девицу из песни, танцующую с майором на усыпанной осенними листьями набережной. Девица была блондинкой в пестром платье, а майор почему-то был очень похож на полковника Мустанга – каким тот был лет пять назад. Хавок проснулся в негодовании и громко и подробно обругал последними словами изобретателей радио, центральную радиостанцию, своих соседей, высшие силы – все скопом и свою судьбу в особенности. Ругать полковника было как-то боязно. После этого ему полегчало, и остаток ночи Хавок проспал без всяких сновидений.  
А утром все началось по новой. "Над рекою музыка играет", и дальше по тексту, с перерывом в лучшем случае часа на два. Этот вальс _в самом деле_ был хитом сезона. Даже, наверное, супер-хитом, мрачно думал Хавок, меланхолично жуя бутерброд. От треклятой музыки у него весь аппетит пропал.  
Позже, днем, Хавок тщательно и скрупулезно рассмотрел следующие варианты действий: пристрелить соседей и спрятать трупы в кустах под окном; совершить диверсию на радиостанции; совершить акт суицида, запиской обвинив в нем все тех же соседей. Все варианты были признаны неконструктивными. Затычки в уши, правда, тоже не помогали – как уже было сказано, Хавок успел выучить и слова, и мелодию, даже несмотря на то, что никогда не отличался музыкальным слухом.  
Поэтому ближе к вечеру третьего дня лейтенант Джин Хавок натянул отглаженную форму, начищенные до блеска сапоги, - и бодрым шагом направился в штаб-квартиру, рапортовать полковнику, что он чувствует себя уже намного, намного лучше, и к службе на благо страны готов. Просто слов нет, насколько готов. Даже под конец рабочего дня.  
Радио в штаб-квартире включалось нечасто, и только ради новостей.

\- Отлично! – оживился Мустанг, услышав заявление Хавока. – Поможешь мне с подготовкой документов к завтрашнему совещанию. Я все равно собирался задержаться.  
Хавок сгрузил толстую стопку документов на свой стол и радостно принялся за работу. Это было куда лучше бессмысленного разглядывания потолка под звуки радио из-за стены. И почему он раньше не пытался использовать трудотерапию?..  
Через час Хавок оторвался от бумаг, поправил настольную лампу, с хрустом потянулся и бросил взгляд на полковника. Мустанг глубоко задумался над очередной папкой, ритмично постукивая карандашом по столу.  
"Над ре-ко-ю му-зы-ка иг-ра-ет…"  
\- О нет! - простонал лейтенант.  
Мустанг посмотрел на него с любопытством.  
\- Что такое?  
Вот тогда Хавока прорвало. Не стесняясь в выражениях, он высказал все, что думает о современной эстраде и о занудных радиоведущих, ставящих в эфир одно и то же. Выговорившись, он облегченно откинулся на стуле.  
Мустанг смеялся.  
\- Ты про этот вальс, который на каждом перекрестке звучит? Мне он тоже надоел, - наконец признался полковник. – Но уж очень навязчивый.  
Хавок сочувственно вздохнул. Даже у Пламенного алхимика нервы не железные. Знание этого странным образом успокаивало.  
\- Еще и слова дурацкие, - сказал он, чувствуя, что потихоньку избавляется от ужасного наваждения.  
\- "Счастлив я, что вновь увидел вас", да уж. Могли бы что получше придумать, - проворчал Мустанг, уже наполовину погрузившись обратно в свои бумаги.  
Хавок последовал его примеру. Им еще здесь часа полтора сидеть, бюрократия – это вам не просто так. Это вам не хиты сезона сочинять. Это серьезная работа.

  
  
  
**4\. Зажигалка**   
  


Ленивый полдень растекался по штаб-квартире. Одинокая муха вяло жужжала у окна, безуспешно стучась в стекло. Тишь и благодать царила у лейтенанта Джина Хавока в душе, даже есть не хотелось, потому-то он и остался в залитом солнцем офисе, а не пошел в столовую. Обеденный перерыв длился уже с полчаса, и Хавок вовсю наслаждался пустотой и тишиной. Честно говоря, он бы с удовольствием прикорнул на рабочем столе, да вот незадача – полковник Мустанг тоже пренебрег армейским рационом столовой. На Хавока, впрочем, он не смотрел все равно: заслонился газетой, будто и нет здесь никакого полковника. Присутствие начальства, однако, Хавок чуял печенкой, и окончательно расслабиться все-таки не мог.  
Откинувшись на спинку стула и вытянув ноги далеко под стол, Хавок бездумно таращился на графики и таблицы на противоположной стене. Делать ничего не хотелось, думать о чем-либо – тоже, хотелось только, чтобы ничего не менялось, и эти солнечные минуты длились долго-долго.  
Хавок потянул из кармана зажигалку, тихо положил перед собой, стараясь, чтобы не звякнула. Потом вновь полез в карман, за сигаретами, но на полпути уронил руку на колени. Даже курить не было ни малейшего желания.  
Неожиданно для себя лейтенант зевнул. Единственное, к чему располагала погода за окном и тишина в штабе – к здоровому, глубокому, длительному сну. Этак до вечера, если не до завтрашнего утра. Увы, спать было никак нельзя.  
От стола полковника донесся какой-то звук, и Хавок подозрительно покосился в ту сторону. Нет, ему показалось, Мустанг не храпел; он по-прежнему сидел, заслонившись газетой. Шелеста переворачиваемых страниц, впрочем, тоже не было слышно. Интересно, полковник вправду читает или только притворяется, а сам уже все-таки заснул? Сидя. А что, очень полезный навык. Только вот как он при этом еще и газету держать умудряется? Руки в белых перчатках выглядели достаточно расслабленно и не сминали бумагу более необходимого; в то же время газета и не думала выскальзывать. Вполне естественное положение.  
Но страницы он все-таки не переворачивает.  
Некоторое время Хавок боролся то со сном, то с любопытством, опершись на стол локтями и искоса поглядывая на полковника. Полоса солнечного света тем временем успела переползти с угла стола на его локоть, и лечь там жарким пятном. Хавок машинально отодвинул руку, задев при этом зажигалку.  
Любопытство все-таки пересилило.  
Он со щелчком откинул крышку зажигалки и посмотрел будто бы на взметнувшийся язычок пламени, а на самом деле – на полковника. Мустанг никак не отреагировал на звук. Хавок закрыл крышку, вновь открыл, ленивым, уже привычным движением. Огонек был почти незаметен в золотом солнечном свете.  
Щелчок, еще щелчок. Приятная тяжесть зажигалки в ладони, закругленные края, латунный корпус безупречно отполирован. Зажигалка Хавоку нравилась. Он купил ее в табачной лавке неделю назад, когда старая окончательно пришла в негодность. Новая зажигалка была куда лучше; такие стали продаваться совсем недавно, но уже пользовались большим спросом. За отдельную, не очень большую сумму можно было сделать на ней гравировку: инициалы, или эмблему, или рисунок, или что в голову взбредет. Хавоку, однако, не захотелось портить гладкий корпус; он поднес зажигалку к лицу, стараясь поймать свое отражение, но опять не преуспел.  
Солнечный луч отразился от блестящей латуни и скакнул на стену, расплываясь дрожащим пятнышком. Хавок задумчиво покачал зажигалку в ладони – солнечный зайчик запрыгал вверх-вниз, белый и яркий на сероватой скучной стене. Гляди-ка, еще одно развлечение, раз уж полковника разбудить не удалось.  
Пятнышко света переползло на потолок, но там совсем расплылось и пропало из виду. Хавок вернул его на стену, поводил туда-сюда, добиваясь наилучшей фокусировки. Получилось не очень. Вот если бы он использовал зеркало…  
Щелчок!  
…и вспышка.  
\- ...! – невольно сказал Хавок, когда крохотный взрыв опалил стену ровно в том месте, где секунду назад было пятнышко света.  
Мустанг опустил руку, выглянул из-за газеты и оценил обстановку. Затем встал, подошел к стене и внимательно изучил горелое пятно на светло-серой краске.  
\- Ай-ай-ай, - сказал он. – Кажется, это была не муха. Лейтенант Хавок…  
Хавок подобрал челюсть, но на большее его не хватило. Зажигалка брякнулась из непослушных пальцев на стол, отражая солнечный луч прямо в глаз полковнику. Мустанг сморгнул.  
\- Хавок, - тон его стал почти угрожающим.  
\- Прошу прощения, - наконец выдавил из себя упомянутый лейтенант. Он потянулся было забрать зажигалку, но Мустанг в два шага оказался у его стола и реквизировал блестящую вещицу.  
\- Так-так, посмотрим… Джин, ты ее что, на досуге полируешь?  
\- Такую продали.  
\- Хм, - сказал Мустанг. – И часто ты… развлекаешься подобным образом?  
\- Ннууу… эээ… - Хавок почувствовал, что краснеет. В самом деле, скука вряд ли могла служить оправданием.  
\- Наверное, только в солнечные дни, да? – подсказал полковник.  
\- Это вообще первый раз, - зло буркнул Хавок. – И чистая случайность.  
\- Да неужто, - мягко сказал Мустанг. – Друг мой Джин, попробуй догадаться, кто сейчас пойдет за краской и устранит последствия этой самой случайности, а?  
\- Так точно, сэр, - с облегчением выдохнул Хавок и кинулся выполнять. Чуток поработать кистью было куда легче, чем выслушивать нотации полковника. Он был уже у двери, когда Мустанг окликнул его.  
\- И кстати, Джин, - полковник рассеянно подбрасывал на ладони забытую Хавоком зажигалку. – Уверяю тебя, есть куда более легкие способы привлечь мое внимание.  
Хавок с трудом подавил желание хлопнуть дверью так, что штукатурка посыплется.

А краски нужного цвета на складе так и не нашлось – кончилась.


End file.
